poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales
is an upcoming Weekenders/Disney Crossover film to be created by Sonic876. It is the sequel to Tino's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Two years following the post-credits scene of At World's End, 12-year old Henry Turner boards the Flying Dutchman to inform his father, Will Turner, that the mythical Trident of Poseidon is able to break his curse and free him from his ship, and of his intent to seek Jack Sparrow's help to find it. Will does not believe the Trident exists and orders Henry to leave his ship and never come back. Nine years later (and five after the events On Stranger Tides), Henry works on a British Royal Navy warship. While chasing a pirate ship, Henry realizes they are sailing into the Devil's Triangle. The captain dismisses his concerns and has Henry locked up for attempting mutiny. Upon entering the Triangle, they come across a shipwreck, and are attacked by Captain Salazar and his undead crew, who slaughter everyone on board except Henry. Salazar sees a wanted poster of Jack and allows Henry to live so he can deliver a message to Jack, warning him that he will escape before leaving. In Saint Martin, a young woman named Carina Smyth has been sentenced to death for witchcraft because of her knowledge of astronomy and horology. She escapes her cell and briefly runs into Jack, who is fleeing with his crew with a vault from a bank they have just robbed. Jack and his crew evade the British Army, but realize the vault they stole is empty; the entire contents, save for a single coin, had fallen out during the chase. Jack's crew angrily abandon him for letting them down. Even Gibbs, whom had stuck beside Jack for so many years, leaves, having lost faith in the captain. Carina later meets Henry, who is awaiting execution for his actions aboard the ship, and says she knows of a way to find the Trident. Carina helps him escape, but is caught by the British Army. Disheartened after losing his crew, Jack goes to a local tavern and gives away his compass to pay for his drink. By forsaking the compass, however, he unwittingly unleashes Salazar and his crew from the Devil's Triangle. Shortly after, Jack is caught by the British Army. As he and Carina are about to be executed, Henry helps them escape with help from Jack's crew, and together they sail away on Jack's ship, the Dying Gull. Carina reveals the stars are the map that will lead them to the Trident, and reluctantly decides to team up with Henry and Jack in order to achieve their goals. While searching for Jack, Salazar and his crew roam the seas and destroy ships in Captain Barbossa's fleet. Barbossa meets with Salazar and offers to help find Jack in exchange for sparing his fleet. Salazar explains to Barbossa that he and his crew once sailed the seas hunting and killing pirates, and had nearly cleansed the seas of piracy before they ran into a young Jack Sparrow, who tricked them into sailing into the Devil's Triangle, where Salazar and his crew were cursed to remain undead. When Salazar's ship finds the Dying Gull, Jack, Henry and Carina escape on a rowboat while the crew remains on board to cause a distraction. Salazar and his crew chase Jack, but upon arriving at a small island, Jack realizes Salazar's ghost crew cannot step on land. Barbossa arrives at the island and allies with Jack, restoring the Black Pearl, which had been trapped in a bottle in Jack's possession, to its original size. With Jack's compass, which he obtained from the sea-witch Shansa, Barbossa takes command of the ship and lets Carina navigate them to the island. During the trip, Jack and Barbossa realize that Carina is Barbossa's long-lost daughter. Barbossa tells Jack that he left her at an orphanage with his diary to make sure she lived a better life, never imagining that he would see her again. The Pearl narrowly escapes a British Navy warship, which is destroyed by Salazar's ship. Jack and Salazar's crews clash. Meanwhile, Jack and Carina manage to activate the island's magic, which parts the ocean to reveal a hidden path along the ocean floor. Salazar captures Henry and possesses his body to pursue them. Jack and Carina locate the trident, but Salazar intervenes, fighting Jack and seizing the Trident. Henry, now free of Salazar, realizes that destroying the Trident will break all curses upon the sea and shatters it, returning Salazar and his crew to life. As the divided sea slowly caves in, the Pearl attempts to rescue Jack, Henry, Carina, and Barbossa, lowering the ship's anchor into the narrowing trench to pull them to safety, but—still intent on killing Jack—Salazar grabs the anchor as well. Carina notices a tattoo on Barbossa's arm, matching the cover of her diary, and realizes that he is her father. After proclaiming his love for her, Barbossa sacrifices himself to take down Salazar and his crew and save Carina and the others. Following Barbossa's death, Carina changes her last name to Barbossa. Some time later, Henry is joined by Carina, as they watch his father finally set foot on land again, no longer bound to the Flying Dutchman. As Henry and Carina kiss, Will is reunited with his wife Elizabeth. Watching from the deck of the Pearl, Jack sails away with his crew, opening up his mystical compass to reveal their next adventure. In a post-credits scene, Will and Elizabeth are asleep when their bedroom is entered by the silhouette of an apparently resurrected Davy Jones. Just as Jones raises his clawed arm to strike at the couple, Will awakens and assumes this to be a nightmare, oblivious to the presence of barnacles on the floor amid a small puddle of seawater, hinting that Jones has been resurrected from the dead. Trivia *The Human Mane 5, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Digimon Frontier), Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo, Ochaco Uraraka, Tenya Iida, Shoto Todoroki, Tsuyu Asui, Momo Yaoyorozu, Toshinori Yagi, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Poof, Chloe Carmichael, Mark Chang, Chester McBadbat, A.J., Trixie Tang, D-Team and their Dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, and Ace), Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs (Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod and Laura), Tara Duncan, Cal (Tara Duncan), Sparrow, Ranamon, Lucemon, Spectral Space Pirates, Hunter J, J's Henchmen, Attila and Hun, Pijard, Gekidrago, Pandora, Ilkubo, Edgedale, Regine, Beruzei, Vanguard Action Squad, Denzel Crocker, Vicky, Foop, Dark Laser, Norm the Genie, Head Pixie, Sanderson, Princess Mandie, and Kurumi Tokisaki will guest stars in this film. *Ranamon, Lucemon, Spectral Space Pirates, Hunter J, J's Salamence, Ariados and Drapion, Hunter J's Henchmen, J's Henchmen's Golbat, Crobat, Sharpedo, Skarmory and Metang, Attila and Hun, Pijard, Gekidrago, Pandora, Ilkubo, Edgedale, Regine, Beruzei, Vanguard Action Squad, Denzel Crocker, Vicky, Foop, Dark Laser, Norm the Genie, Head Pixie, Sanderson, Princess Mandie, and Kurumi Tokisaki will work for Armando Salazar in this film. *Sunset Shimmer will be absent in this film. So Sonic876 replaces her with Juniper Montage. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean 6. Cast * Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini/Chester * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie/Vicky * Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes * Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Tara Strong as Sci-Twi * Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dog * Ali Liebert as Juniper Montage * Josh Grelle as Shido Itsuka * Michelle Rojas as Tohka Yatogami * Bryn Apprill as Kotori Itsuka * Tia Ballard as Yoshino * Michelle Lee as Origami Tobiichi * Felecia Angelle as Mana Takamiya * Carly McKillip as Sakura Kinomoto * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash/Applejack * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity * Tara Strong as Timmy/Poof/Princess Mandie * Daran Norris as Cosmo * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda * Kari Wahlgren as Chloe Carmichael * Gary Leroi Gray as A.J. * Rob Paulsen as Mark Chang * Michael Reisz as Takuya Kanbara * Michelle Ruff as Zoe Orimoto * Steven Blum as Junpei "J.P." Shibayama * Brianne Siddall as Tommy Himi * Steve Staley as Koji Minamoto * Saffron Henderson as Tara Duncan * Kelly Metzger as Sparrow * Matt Hill as Cal * Veronica Taylor as Max Taylor/Hun * Sebastian Arcelus as Rex Owen * Kether Donohue as Zoe Drake * Eric Stuart as Dr. Z * Rachael Lillis as Ursula/Laura * Darren Dunstan as Zander * David Wills as Ed/Gavro * Zoe Martin as Rod * Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow * Javier Bardem as Captain Armando Salazar * Geoffrey Rush as Captain Hector Barbossa * Brenton Thwaites as Henry Turner * Kaya Scodelario as Carina Barbossa (née Smyth) * Kevin McNally as Joshamee Gibbs * Golshifteh Farahani as Shansa * David Wenham as Lieutenant John Scarfield * Stephen Graham as Scrum * Martin Klebba as Marty * Giles New and Angus Barnett as Murtogg and Mullroy * Orlando Bloom as Captain William "Will" Turner, Jr. * Keira Knightley as Elizabeth Swann-Turner * Peggy O'Neal as Ranamon * Mona Marshall as Lucemon * Alexis Tipton as Kurumi * Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Crocker * Norm MacDonald as Norm the Genie * Kevin Michael Richardson as Dark Laser * Eric Bauza as Foop * Ben Stein as Head Pixie and Sanderson * Shannon Conley as Pokémon Hunter J * Marc Diraison as Spectre * Marc Thompson as Foolscap/Attila * Erica Schroeder (a.k.a Bella Hudson) as Sheer Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Pirate Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Weekenders/Disney crossovers